With the rapid development of smart mobile terminals and the mobile Internet, an application that user data accesses a packet data network through a wireless base station is very common. Due to a limitation of an access bandwidth of the wireless base station, when a large number of users access through the same wireless cell, a shortage of a cell resource is caused, thereby affecting service experience of a user and hindering telecommunication service development.
Grooming data traffic of a user, reducing a traffic load of a cell during busy hours, ensuring user experience of a high-value service, and making full use of a wireless bandwidth resource become a focus and a hot issue for discussion in the industry.
An important development trend is to trigger policy control for different levels of users and different types of services in a cell in a busy status of the cell by detecting the usage of a resource in a wireless cell. At present, multiple solutions are available for detecting a busy/idle status of a wireless cell. A typical solution for detecting a busy/idle status of a wireless cell includes: A radio access network detects a cell status; a core network device detects delay variation of a wireless cell or a user message; and a deployed probe device independently detects a status of a wireless cell.
A bearer is a basic unit for controlling capacity, a delay, and a bit rate of a user service on a radio access network (RAN, Radio Access Network) side. One user can use multiple bearers to carry out different services. When a status of a wireless cell changes from “idle” to “busy”, quality degradation of some in-time services of the user may be caused due to an insufficient radio resource. In this case, a bandwidth, delay, and capacity of a certain type of services of some users need to be adjusted to relieve a resource shortage of the wireless cell.
A procedure of performing policy control according to a cell status is basically as follows:
When a status of a wireless cell changes, cell status information is reported to a packet gateway through a user bearer data message; and
the packet gateway performs comparison for the cell status information recorded in the user bearer. For a user bearer indicating that the status of the wireless cell has changed, the packet gateway instructs a policy and charging rules function (Policy and Charging Rules Function, referred to as PCRF) to make a control policy decision.
If a cell status is reported on bearers in a centralized manner, however, data traffic borne on the cell may fiercely jitter due to policy control performed by the PCRF for these bearers.